


Apples

by Third__Writer



Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [3]
Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: A tiny little drabble I wrote long ago.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965337
Kudos: 15





	Apples

When they first started dating, Mare found his love for history and musicals somewhat annoying.

Like, these people were dead already. And who breaks out into song every two minutes about their life?

As time passed, however, she found herself singing “You’ll be Back” and randomly memorizing Roman battle strategies more than she’d like to admit. Quiet dinners were spent with Cal talking about a new favorite book of his, Mare paying attention to every word.

One time, he said that a way the Greeks proclaimed their love for someone was by throwing an apple to them. She laughed lightly at the thought of someone missing and hitting their head.

Two years later, he actually missed and hit her head at a family gathering. For someone that worked with numbers for years, he found it horrifying to see Mare’s ear turn a dark shade of pink as her brothers guffawed.

Mare saw the apple, and her boyfriend (after a while) approached her, getting down to one knee.

She froze at the irony and starting crying, Shade was getting ready to throw hands, and Cal was getting anxious at the thought that this was not the way to do things.

She sniffles and says yes, and all is well.


End file.
